User talk:Raniero R
Hi, Raniero R, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 07:42, October 16, 2011 New Daily Hitman Blog Hi Raniero R, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Agent experiment Hello Agent. You have been chosen to partake in the new Handler/Agent experiment. Kaloneous, Alex007X and I will discuss who will take you on as our agent. You will hear from me as soon as possible, and then I will also provide you with all the information necessary. Thanks for your interest and good luck! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Handler Hello there. The ICA project is online now, the Briefing rooms have been created and everything is ready to start. Your Handler will be Kaloneous, and Briefing room 2 will be your means of communication. please refer to this page for all the info :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Raniero R, just letting you know that I will leave an update here when I have the mission brief page and assignment set up. Leave me a message if there is a particular area you would like to begin with (Hitman 2, Codename 47, targets, revamps or whatever you would like to tackle first) so I can build an assignment around that area or if you have no preference I will select it for you. I look forward to working with you. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Quick update: I have created a sandbox for your own personal use and attached a link to the upgraded briefings page. I have also given you a new userbox. These can be seen and accessed at the bottom of your user page. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Assignments? Cool, I will have your assignment up in the next 10 hours. I was thinking that the Blood Money pages were the best ones to tackle and your standard of grammar, spelling and fixes will greatly improve the article(s). I will leave a link here when it is ready. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Raneiro R, I have your first assignment up and it relates to the the missions pages in Blood Money. I believe you may have done some of them already and all this assignment is is a quick review of spelling and grammar. There are more details on the Agent Assignment Page and at the bottom of the page there is a questionnaire I would like you to answer when you have time. Also, as this is now the start of the assignment I think we should keep comments and feedback to the Briefing Room Page and only use the talkpages for notifying one another of the assignments status. If you have any questions let me know :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Raniero R, just wanted you to know that I am aware you have finished your first assignment. I will have a detailed reply written in the assignments page that I will post later on tonight (though it will probably be tomorrow in your timezone ;) ). I must say from what I have reviewed I am very impressed and you spotted a lot of mistakes and made numerous fixes that were missed previously and have now raised the standard of these articles. Anways, I will post a link here to the assignments page when I have my reply written. Great work Raniero R. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The new assignment is now up and the response for the previous one as well. You performed excellently and we will be adding addition clarification in the coming days about ranking and the amount of assignments before moderator position is made (so you know the target you are aiming for). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: ‎My 'absence' is over Hi Raniero R, sorry to hear about the laptop and I hope karma catches up with the thief. Same thing happened to me a few years ago and well laptops weren't so cheap then. Anyways, no worries about your absence, I have been distacted by things myself so I haven't been carrying out my work like I intended to but with regards to your assignment, if you'd like we can put it off until the weekend (as a starting point again) and I will update the briefing room assignment and I was also thinking of doing one section (possible Hitman 2) simultaneously with you while you focused on Blood Money for example. I'll review the details in the briefing room and clarify the assignment by then and update your page tomorrow (I think that's Saturday for you). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Handler Assignment Due to Kaloneous having an important paper to submit for college, I will be supervising your current assignment, which, if I have been informed correctly, deals with categorization. If there is any unclarity or uncertainty about what to do, leave a message at either my talk page or the briefing room and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If there are no questions, I expect you to work on the assignment provided and inform me in the briefing room when you are done. Thanks. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC)